Mors nobis subjecta
by xMoonlightLiz
Summary: Strawhats crew mendapati diri mereka sedang dalam misteri yang dapat melukakan bahkan merenggut nyawa mereka.. Tantibus 1 : The Unknown Island, RnR!
1. The Trailer

Hallo semua!

Ini FanFic One Pieceku yang pertama..

Mohon bantuannya.. ^^

* * *

Disclaimer : Kalau One Piece punyaku, Ace ga bakal mati..

**Mors nobis subjecta**

- The Trailer -

Genangan cairan berwarna merah pekat tergenang di bawah kakinya. Sambil memegang perutnya yang terluka, ia memandang pelaku yang menyerangnya.

"Bunuh saja aku, tapi tak akan kuberitahu dimana hal itu!"

Dan genangan berwarna merah pekat itu semakin banyak..

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Derap langkah kaki yang memecah keheningan malam, rambutnya yang berkibar acak acakan dan kotor terkena cipratan darah serta tanah. Sambil menggenggam sebuah bungkusan kecil ia berlari. Nafasnya sudah terengah engah dan tak beraturan.

Sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan bahwa yang mengikutinya itu masih jauh atau bahkan sudah tak mengikutinya lagi, namun hal itu malah membuatnya tambah takut, sosok bayangan itu tetap ada dan semakin mendekat.

Ia pun berusaha berteriak memanggil teman temannya, berharap salah satu dari mereka ada yang selamat, suaranya serak dan tak bisa terlalu keras karena nafasnya sudah hampir habis.

Namun itu percuma, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia sudah menduga bahwa ialah yang terakhir berdiri, seluruh temannya sekarang entah bagaimana nasibnya..

Bayangan itu semakin mendekat, sementara ia masih berusaha untuk terus berlari mengabaikan paru parunya yang memprotes keras.

Tiba-tiba ia terjatuh, wajahnya yang sudah lusuh dan kotor sekarang bertambah kotor. Ia menoleh kebelakang, ke arah kakinya, dan mendapati kakinya tersangkut sesuatu.

Ia berusaha melepaskan kakinya itu, namun ketika ia melihat lebih jauh benda yang membuatnya terjatuh itu adalah tanaman, tanaman yang sama yang telah menjebak ia dan teman temannya pertama kali. Ia menjerit dan berusaha melepaskan tanaman itu dari kakinya, namun tanaman itu malah menjeratnya lebih keras.

Bayangan itu semakin mendekat, tampaknya bayangan itulah yang mengendalikan tanaman aneh itu. "Katakanlah.." Bisik bayangan itu.

"Tak akan pernah.. Walaupun aku harus mati, aku akan tetap melindunginya.."

Dan sebuah teriakan memilukan kembali memecah keheningan. Serta genangan merah pekat kembali menghiasi tanah.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Someone's POV_

Gelap… Itulah pikiranku pertama kali… Kubiarkan mataku beradaptasi dengan tempat ini, yang ternyata tak segelap yang kuduga.

….

"Urgh!" _Tanganku sakit sekali_, maka aku pun menoleh ke arah tanganku.

_Tanganku.. berdarah… _

_Dimana teman temanku? Semoga bayangan sialan itu tak menangkap mereka sehingga mereka bisa melakukannya.._

…

_Ah benar, aku harus melakukannya, aku tak bisa terus terusan mengandalkan mereka bukan._

Aku berusaha berdiri, namun akhirnya terjatuh lagi, _Cih ternyata kakiku juga terluka, tak apa, hanya luka kecil, aku pasti bisa.._

_End of Someone's POV_

Laki laki itu berjalan pelan, menggunakan tembok sebagai pembantunya untuk berjalan, beberapa kali ia terjatuh keras. Tangannya yang tak terluka terus memegangi bungkusan kecil.

Ia terlalu fokus pada perjalanannya serta bungkusan kecil itu. Ia tak menyadari bahwa Bayangan sedang mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

"_Afferte illum ad me" _ Bisik bayangan itu pada tanaman, "_Sed non occidatur, nondum. At eum laedit, sic discitur eum.."_

Sementara itu, laki laku itu terus maju, berharap ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu teman temannya atau misi mereka. Ia tak menyadari tanaman tanaman yang mulai mendekatinya.

Dan ketika ia menyadari hal itu dan menoleh, semuanya sudah terlambat..

Dan cairan berwarna kerah pekat menghiasi tembok tempat itu, seakan akan ada yang melukisnya.

~;~;~;~;~:~;~;~;~;~;~:~;~;~;~;~;~:~;~;~;~;~;~:~;~;~;~;~;~:~;~;~;~;~;~:~;~;~;~;~;~:~;

Trailernya aneh ga?

Minta reviewnya ya~


	2. Tantibus 1 : The unknown island

Halo semuanya!

Selamat menikmati Chapter 1 ini~ ^^

* * *

Timeline : Setelah Water 7.. Jadi belum ada Brook ya.. ^^

Disclaimer : Tokohnya bukan punya saya, saya hanya 'meminjam' dari Oda-sensei~

* * *

**Mors nobis subjecta**

tantibus 1 : The unknown Island -

* * *

"Aku bosaaannn!" Teriak Luffy yang di sambut oleh gumaman setuju oleh Usopp dan Chopper.

"Apa boleh buat Luffy, belakangan ini kita selalu mendapat pulau-pulau yang bersahabat, lagi pula aku suka itu. Aku cape di kejar-kejar bahaya terus-terusan.." Kata Nami sambil menge check log pose nya.

"Tapi kan bosan! Ga seru!" Balas Luffy, "Tak ada petualangan seru! Tak ada tantangan! Tak ada daging! Sanji aku lapar!"

"Bagaimana ia bisa memadukan seluruh keluhan itu menjadi seperti itu.." Keluh Nami, "Kau kan baru makan tadi Luffy! Jangan makan terus, nanti persediaan makanan kita habis dalam sekejap mata!" Lanjut Nami yang langsung membuat Luffy cemberut.

"Ah, payah kau Nami… Tak seru.."

Tiba tiba muncul roket, eh sebuah panci dari dapur yang lalu mendarat dengan bunyi nyaring di muka Luffy.

"Enak saja mengatai Nami-swan seperti itu! Tidak sopan Luffy! Tak ada jatah makan siang untukmu!" Teriak Sanji yang baru saja keluar sambil membawa nampan berisi 2 gelas berisi minuman special untuk Nami dan Robin.

"Apaa? Sanji..! Kau jahaatt!"

"Salah sendiri kau berkata begitu pada bidadari tercantik yang pernah ada sepanjang masa..!" Balas Sanji sambil mendekati Nami dan Robin.

"Silahkan, Nami-san, Robin-chan.." Lanjut Sanji pada kedua gadis itu.

"Terima Kasih Sanji-kun.." Kata Nami sambil tersenyum, sementara Robin hanya tersenyum dan mengambil gelas minumannya.

"Ah! Boleh aku meminta cola Sanji?" Tanya Franky yang muncul entah darimana. "Tentu saja, sebentar.." Jawab Sanji yang lalu melesat untuk mengambil cola.

"Darimana kau tadi Franky?" Tanya Robin, "Pergi mengecek persediaan cola kapal.." Jawab Franky sambil mengambil cola yang di bawakan Sanji.

"Oiii..! Namiii~! Kapan kita akan sampai di pulau berikutnya?" Tanya Chopper riang, "Aku ingin membeli stok obat-obatan kita.." Lanjutnya.

"Jika tak ada halangan, sore ini kita akan sampai.."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Hei..! Aku melihat ada pulau di depan!" Teriak Usopp.

"Yay! Pulau seperti apa itu Usopp?" Tanya Chopper.

_Ussop's POV_

Teriakan Chopper menjadi samar-samar di telingaku, mataku terus terpaku di teropong, terus memandang pulau itu.

_Tenebrae.. sanguinem.. et mortem…_

_Nemo immortalis.._

_omnes revertetur ad me.._

_ad tenebras mundi.._

A-Apa itu tadi? Kepalaku pusing.. Semuanya menjadi kabur dan samar-samar, namun aku masih bisa melihat sesuatu dengan jelas.

Sesosok bayangan, ataukah orang dalam jubah? Aku tak tau..

Segalanya menjadi gelap, dan aku tak bisa melihat maupun mendengar apa apa lagi..

Gelap..

_End of Usopp's POV_

_Sementara itu.._

"Oii! Usopp..!" Teriak Chopper berulang kali sambil menunggu jawaban dari Usopp yang masih saja tak menjawab, masih saja memandang pulau itu.

"Ada apa Chopper? Kok teriak-teriak?" Tanya Luffy yang baru saja dari dapur, berusaha mencuri makan, alhasil, mukanya ancur lebur dihajar Sanji.

"Usopp tak menjawab dari tadi.. Ia tadi mengatakan bahwa ia melihat pulau di depan, lalu dia menjadi patung seperti itu.."

"Aneh…" Kata Nami yang menyusul dan berdiri di sebelah Luffy sambil memandang Usopp yang masih menjadi patung.

"Usopp! Kau tak pa pa?" Teriak Nami, berharap mungkin Usopp akan menjawab.

Teriakan Nami menarik perhatian Sanji, Franky dan Robin, "Ada apa? Mengapa Nami-san berteriak seperti itu?" Tanya Sanji cemas.

"Itu, Usopp dari tadi berdiri seperti itu.." Jelas Chopper singkat, ia sudah mulai cemas dan sekarang nyaris menangis.

"Kalian ini, mengganggu saja. Kalau sudah begini, susul saja ke atas! Gampang kan.." Omel Zorro karena keributan ini telah mengganggu tidurnya.

"Kalau begitu, biar kususul.." Kata Sanji.

Ketika Sanji sudah siap menyusul Usopp, Usopp menoleh ke bawah. "Eh, kenapa kalian berkumpul di bawah? Ada apa?"

"Usopp!" teriak Chopper dan Luffy senang, sementara Nami mengomel namun mukanya menunjukan bahwa ia lega, Usopp tak pa pa.

"Kami khawatir kamu terserang atau apa…! Kau telah diam berdiri seperti itu dari tadi..! Dasar! Bikin orang khawatir saja!" Omel Nami.

"Maaf maaf.." Kata Usopp nyengir sambil turun ke bawah. "Terus, kau benar benar melihat pulau Usopp?" Tanya Franky.

"Ya, aku melihat pulau di depan.."

"Waaahh! Pulau! Yay!" Teriak Chopper sekali lagi, ketegangan di kapan mencair, Zorro kembali tidur, Nami mengobrol bersama Robin tentang apa yang akan mereka beli di pulau, Chopper sibuk me-list daftar obat, Franky kembali mengecheck cola kapal, Sanji dan Luffy masuk ke dapur untuk membuat _bento _untuk Luffy.

Tak seorang pun memperhatikan bahwa sikap Usopp berbeda dari sebelumnya, mukanya juga pucat dan aneh.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Pulau ini aneh.." Ujar Robin ketika Thousand Sunny merapat ke pulau, matanya terpaku pada bangunan-bangunan yang tampaknya adalah sebuah kota di tengah hutan.

"Aneh seperti apa?" Tanya Chopper yang sudah siap untuk membeli obat-obatan dan buku.

"Entahlah.. Mungkin hanya perasaanku.." Kata Robin, sambil terus memandang pulau, namun kemudian tersenyum pada Chopper, "Jangan pasang muka khawatir seperti itu Doktor-san.. Aku tak akan membatu seperti Long nose-kun tadi kok.."

"Benarkah? Sykurlah…" Jawab Chopper polos, "Robin-chan! Chopper!" Ayo cepat! Yang lain sudah turun!" Teriak Sanji dari bawah, ternyata yang lain sudah siap turun dan menjelajah.

"Lalu bagaimana kapalnya?" Teriak Chopper, "Tak perlu dijaga, kita sudah merapat di tempat yang sulit di lihat dari sudut mana saja!" Balas Sanji, "Dan itu semua berkat kepintaran seorang bidadari yang turun ke bumi, Nami-swaan!"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti Cook-san, ayo Doktor-san, kita turun.." Ajak Robin.

"Ayo!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Kota ini sepi sekali.." Komentar Franky saat mereka memasuki kota, memang kota itu sepi dan tampaknya tidak terawat.

"Zorro! Sanji-kun! Luffy!" Perintah Nami, "Cek ke seluruh kota! Apakah ada orang disini!"

"Mengapa aku?" Protes Zorro, sementara Sanji hanya mengangguk cepat dan Luffy meloncat senang dan langsung pergi sambil berteriak 'petualangan baru!'.

"Oh ya, tak jadi deh.. Nanti kau tersesat, jadi tambah repot.."

"AKAN KULAKUKAN..!" Kata Zorro kesal karena di ejek, sementara Nami tersenyum setan.

"Nami kau menakutkan.." Kata Chopper yang bersembunyi di belakang Robin, "Perkataan yang tepat sasaran Navigator-san.." Puji Robin.

"Tentu saja, hehehehe.. Jangan remehkan Navigator dari Strawhat Pirates!"

"Tapi itu kan tak ada hubungannya dengan ejekanmu tadi.." Kata Franky, yang kemudian diam karena di 'deathglare' Nami.

Akhirnya Nami menghela nafas dan membiarkan Franky selamat dari jitakannya. Ia lalu melihat Zorro, Luffy dan Sanji yang masih berdiri dan tak berbuat apa apa.

"AYO CEPAT!"

Dan segeralah Zorro, Luffy dan Sanji lari terbirit birit..

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Usopp.." Panggil Chopper dengan muka cemasnya, "Kau tak apa-apa? Mukamu pucat sekali.."

"Aku tak apa-apa kok.. Tenang saja Chopper, aku hanya pusing sedikit.." Jawab Usopp dengan muka aneh yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Baru saja Chopper hendak menganjurkan untuk beristirahat di kapal ketika rombongan pencari sudah balik..

"Oi Nami! Tampaknya kota ini kosong!" Teriak Zorro mendekat, di ikuti oleh Sanji dan Luffy.

"Marimo! Kenapa kau yang melaporkannya pada Nami-san ku tercinta? Harusnya kan aku!" Teriak Sanji marah sambil menendang Zorro yang kemudian menahannya dengan pedangnya.

"CUKUP!" Teriak Nami sambil memberikan pukulan terbaiknya pada Zorro dan Sanji, yang tepat sasaran membuat benjol besar di kepala mereka.

Sementara Zorro mengomel dan Sanji terus 'memuja' Nami-san nya, Nami menoleh pada yang lain..

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Chopper cemas, "Kita terpaksa tinggal di kapal untuk sementara waktu.." Jawab Nami, "Yang ku khawatirkan adalah persediaan makanan.." Lanjutnya sambil menatap Luffy dengan pandangan belas kasihan.

"Tidak!" Keluh Luffy setelah mengerti maksud pandangan Nami.

"Sanji-kun, bagaimana keadaan persediaan makanan kita?" Tanya Nami tanpa mengindahkan pujian Sanji, omelan Zorro dan keluhan Luffy.

"Masih cukup untuk beberapa hari jika Luffy tak mendekati kulkas selama beberapa hari itu.." Jawab Sanji yang tiba tiba berubah jadi 'cool mode' sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

"Kita akan selamat untuk sementara waktu kalau begitu.." Timpal Robin, Nami memandang ke kota kosong itu, "Ayo berpencar mencari makanan.. Untuk berjaga-jaga.." Perintah Nami.

"Dan.. Kita pergi berpasangan, agar tak ada yang tersesat.." Tambahnya sambil memandang lurus ke Zorro.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Ternyata perkataan Zorro tepat, kota ini kosong.." Ujar Nami saat mereka semua telah berkumpul kembali.

"Jadi kau tak percaya padaku hah?" Teriak Zorro marah, Nami tak membalas, namun Sanji tak bisa tinggal diam.

"Hei! Jangan berteriak pada Nami-san seperti itu!" Protes Sanji sambil menyerang Zorro dengan tendangannya lagi, dan lagi-lagi berhasil di tahan oleh Zorro.

Nami menghela nafas, "Aku menyerah tentang mereka berdua.."

"Seram ya.." Komentar Robin santai sambil memandang sekelilingnya, "Seperti kota hantu.."

"Ro-robin! Ja-jangan berbicara seperti itu!" Kata Nami ketakutan sementara Chopper sudah nyaris tewas di pelukan Franky.

"Hanya bercanda.." Jawab Robin sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah Nami dan Chopper.

"Jadi, kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Franky sambil menurunkan Chopper yang tadi nangkring di pelukannya, pertanyaan Franky membuat semuanya memutar otak, bahkan Luffy melakukannya, tapi yang dipikirkannya adalah bagaimana cara mendapat daging tambahan.

Setelah beberapa lama, Nami memecah keheningan, "Tak ada gunanya terus berpikir seperti ini, ayo balik ke kapal dan beristirahat.."

Para Strawhat crew pun berjalan menembus hutan, setelah beberapa lama berjalan menembus hutan, mereka mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Oi Namii!" Panggil Luffy ketika mereka telah berjalan lumayan jauh, "Apa kau yakin kita berada di jalan yang benar? Kok rasanya tak nyampe-nyampe.."

"Jangan meragukan kemampuan Nami-san ku!" Protes Sanji lagi, namun Nami menyelanya, "Tidak Sanji-kun, sebenarnya aku juga merasa aneh dengan hutan ini.."

"Aww Nami-san, kau benar benar bijaksana.."

"Ba-bagaimana ini?" Tanya Chopper cemas, "Akan kucoba melihat dari atas.." Saran Robin.

Maka Robin menjulurkan tangan-tangannya dan di tangan teratas terdapat mata di telapak tangannya.

Robin mengamati sekitarnya, setelah itu ia mengembalikan tangan-tangannya itu dan kemudian berpikir sejenak. Lalu memandang teman-temannya.

"Kita berada di tengah-tengah hutan.." Ujarnya membuat teman-temannya terkejut.

"Ta-tapi.. Kapal kita? Kota tadi?" Tanya Nami tak percaya, Robin menggeleng, "Kita benar-benar berada di tengah hutan.."

"Berarti kita terjebak disini.." Timpal Robin saat tak ada yang menjawab.

"Untuk se-selamanya?" Kata Chopper cemas dan ketakutan.

"Tenang dahulu Chopper.." Kata Sanji yang lalu mendekati Nami dan Robin, "_Ladies.._ Tak usah takut! Pangeran mu ada disini!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat berlindung.." Saran Usopp, membuat seluruh temannya kaget karena dari tadi Usopp hanya mengucapkan beberapa kata saja.

"Ya ya itu benar.." Kata Nami gugup dan cemas, "Ayo semuanya.."

"Kita pergi berdua dua saja, agar marimo bodoh satu ini tak tersesat dan membuat semuanya kerepotan.." Saran Sanji.

"Apa katamu tadi?"

"Sudah cukup!" Kata Nami sambil me 'deathglare' Sanji dan Zorro, lalu melirik Robin dengan pandangan memohon yang di balas dengan anggukan kecil dari Robin.

"Luffy!" Kata Nami sambil menoleh pada kaptennya itu, "Kau dan Usopp mencari disana!"

"Siip! Ayo Usopp!" Kata Luffy sambil berjalan ke arah yang di tunjuk Nami tadi, sementara Usopp menyusul di belakangnya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh ya!" Teriak Nami pada punggung Luffy yang sudah mulai menjauh..

"Franky, kau dengan Chopper…" Lanjut Nami sambil menunjuk kanannya, "Kalian kesitu ya.. Hati hati!"

"Dan Sanji-kun! Kau denganku! Ayo kita pergi!" Perintah Nami sambil berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah Franky tadi.

"Baik Nami-swaann!" Sahut Sanji sambil menyusul Nami.

Robin memandang punggung Nami dan Sanji sampai mereka tak kelihatan lagi, lalu ia memandang Zorro. "Kita pergi sekarang Kenshi-san?"

"Baiklah.." Jawab Zorro sambil melangkah ke arah hutan.

"Tapi arahnya kesini.."

"Aku tau!"

* * *

Tia : Halo semuanya! Terima kasih karena telah membaca FanFic One Piece pertamaku. Sekarang saya akan menjawab Review-review bersama partner saya tercinta! Ace!

Ace : Hay semuanya, saya baru diseret oleh Tia dari liang kubur..

Tia : Habis dari pada kamu nganggur di Liang kubur di One Piece, mending kamu bantu disini..

Ace : Baiklah.. Ayo kita mulai, supaya aku bisa balik ke liang kubur..

Tia : Jahaat! Aku kan ke—

Ace : Yak! Review pertama dari **Devill D. Jack, **Ya sayangnya Trailer kemaren kependekan, ini gara-gara Author satu ini ga mau memberikan terlalu banyak _clue,_ katanya.. Dan tentang di fave, silahkan saja..

Tia : *ngambek di pojokkan*

Ace : *memandang Tia lalu sigh* Berikutnya dari **Andara, **Lagi kayak baca Harry Potter? Ga salah tuh?

Tia : Ga salah dong! Makasih Andara! Lanjutnya dari **thepoetry, **Terima kasihh! ^^ Iya nih, suasana Mysteri agak susah di buat, jadi genre Mysteri di ganti Suspense. Tapi saya janji Mysteri nya masih ada kok..

Ace : Ga bakalan tuh kayaknya..

Tia : Ace! Ssstt! Lalu dari **MelzZz, **Apa tuh suasana HorroK?

Ace : Horror neng maksudnya.. Lanjutnya dari **aquillaa, **ngeri ya.. Untung aku ga masuk ke cerita..

Tia : Nah kan! Untung kan masuk sini di tempat review..

Ace : Ga juga.. Disini juga ngeri kok..

Tia : *ngambek di pojokkan lagi*

Ace : Ampun, ngambek lagi? Lanjutnya dari **terkena writerblock, **Silahkan di nikmati lanjutannya ya..

Tia : Wah ada review dari **eleamaya**! Moria ga bakalan nyasar di cerita kok, paling di tempat review dia bakal nyasar, jadi hati hati! ^^ Tanaman itu juga tadinya tangan, tapi kok agak aneh kalau tangan. Jadi diganti Tanaman deh.

Ace : Bilang aja ga mau repott.. Oh orang yang pertama sama yang terakhir itu beda kok.. *sambil buka buka catatan Tia*

Tia : Jangan buka buka! Iya, itu beda orang. Jadi ada 3 orang yang berbeda. Bisa menebaknya?

Ace : Lanjut! Dari **Dominating Dominique, **Iya, ceritanya mah ga aneh, Authornya iya..

Tia : Ace jahat..

Ace : Kan kamu yang buat aku jadi kayak gini?

Tia : Terserah deh, Chapter berikutnya saya ga mau bahas review sama kamu lagi..

Ace : Baguslah..

Tia : Oh untuk kamus bahasa Latinnya, kurang lebih begini..

Trailer :

_**Mors nobis subjecta**_** = death waits upon us**

_**Afferte illum ad me **_**= Bring Him to me**

_**Sed non occidatur, nondum**_** = But Don't kill him, not yet**

_**At eum laedit, sic discitur eum**_** = But you can hurt him, so he can learn**

Chapter 1 :

_**Tenebrae.. sanguinem.. et mortem… **_**= The Darkness, Blood and Death**

_**Nemo immortalis.. **_**= No one is Immortal**

_**omnes revertetur ad me.. **_**= All will return to me**

_**ad tenebras mundi.. **_**= To the darkness of the world**

Review please?


End file.
